Scars
by Maloa
Summary: [BTS - SugaKook] 'Hyung, c'est quoi tes... enfin je veux dire... '. Jungkook s'arrêta, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir en fait. Il était comme tous les autres, Suga en était persuadé. '...ces quoi tes cicatrices'


**Pairing : **Suga/Jungkook  
**Genre :** Angst, Romance  
**Fandom :** BTS  
**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
**Note :** Me revoici avec un nouveau SugaKook, vous allez croire que je leur en veux mais PAS DU TOUT ! Cette idée m'est venu après avoir lu le mot 'cicatrice', ouais je sais m'en a pas fallu beaucoup sur ce coup là xD. Pour le perso de Jimin, je l'ai pris au hasard, mais je trouve que ça lui va particulièrement bien, he he. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Enjoy~

xxx

-Hyung, c'est quoi tes… enfin je veux dire… ». Jungkook s'arrêta, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir en fait. Il était comme tous les autres, Suga en était persuadé.

Doucement, il se releva du lit où il s'était allongé pour jeter un coup d'œil au garçon qui se grattait la tête avec gêne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la fin de la phrase pour savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander. _C'est quoi ces cicatrices, Suga ?_, cette question, beaucoup de personnes avaient essayé de lui poser, sans pour autant réussir à aller jusqu'au bout. Les gens avaient trop peur de connaître la vérité, ils étaient même effrayés par lui. C'était toujours pareil. Il n'y avait que J-Hope qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son meilleur pote après tout.

-… ces quoi ces cicatrices ? »

Complètement choqué, Suga écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Jungkook. Le garçon le fixait, il y avait une pointe d'appréhension dans ses yeux mais il n'avait pas _peur_. C'était la première fois qu'on lui poser la question _jusqu'au bout_. Ca le perturbait, ça le rendait nerveux aussi. Puisqu'on ne lui avait jamais demandé, il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à donner. Devait-il dire la vérité, ou bien mentir ? Toute la confiance en lui qu'il avait accumulée pendant de nombreuses années semblait s'être fait la malle en un instant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi… _vulnérable_. Et ce sentiment lui rappelait trop brusquement ce qu'il cherchait à oublier justement. Il n'était pas préparé à ça.

-Jungkook-ah, t'as vu l'heure ? Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi maintenant. », dit-il finalement, choisissant d'esquiver plutôt.

Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond remontaient à la surface. Sa gorge se serra et il en suffoqua presque mais il cacha tout pour ne rien montrer au garçon qui le regardait, l'air intrigué.

-Mais hyung… »

-Discute pas. »

Comme le bon dongsaeng qu'il était, Jungkook ne répliqua pas cette fois et se leva du lit pour reprendre sa veste. Après un rapide au-revoir, Suga put enfin souffler tout son malaise. Il se sentait incroyablement mal. Ca faisait si longtemps maintenant. Il repensa à la question de Jungkook, celle qu'il avait tant de fois voulut entendre mais celle qui lui le blessait de toutes parts. Et que ce soit précisément _lui _qui ose lui poser, ça lui embrouillait l'esprit encore plus.

Parce que Jungkook était spécial. Pour dire vrai, Suga ne laissait jamais personne entrer dans sa vie, J-Hope mis à part. Laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de lui signifiait le laisser pénétrer dans son intimité. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais Jungkook était différent et sentir sa présence, même s'ils ne faisaient jamais que parler, l'apaiser. Il était plus jeune, plus innocent, plus _vivant _aussi. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais permis un tel rapprochement mais Jungkook… il n'avait pas réussi à le repousser quand le garçon avait commencé à prendre un peu trop de place dans son cœur.

Il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'innocence de Jungkook soit souillée par ce qu'il était. Surtout qu'il sentait le garçon s'attachait toujours un peu plus quand ils se voyaient. Il devrait arrêter tout maintenant mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir éloigner le garçon de lui, ni d'en être capable.

x

Jungkook était incroyablement beau sous la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre alors qu'il rangeait les albums dans le rayon en sifflotant doucement. Depuis la caisse, Suga l'observait, se demandant encore comment ils étaient devenus si proches alors qu'ils ne faisaient que discuter.

Parfois, il avait envie de lui caresser la joue, de le prendre dans ses bras ou même de l'embrasser, mais il se retenait à chaque fois parce qu'il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui. Trop intelligent et souriant pour son bien. Trop parfait.

-Hyung… », commença doucement le garçon en revenant vers lui, un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Ce mot avec cette intonation… Jungkook allait lui demander quelque chose. A chaque fois que le jeune homme voulait savoir quelque chose sur lui, sur sa vie privée, il commençait _toujours _sa phrase par un 'hyung' doucement susurré. Pendant deux secondes, son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il repensait à la question de la dernière fois. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante à lui donner alors il espérait que Jungkook n'allait pas revenir sur ce sujet.

-Quoi ? », dit-il avec nonchalance, se forçant à regarder ailleurs.

Il fit mine de se concentrer sur une commande qu'il était censé passer alors que le jeune homme se penchait par-dessus le comptoir, les coudes posés dessus, rapprochant sa tête un peu trop près de la sienne. La distance qui les séparait semblait tellement infime, et pourtant, si grande pour Suga. Parce qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'approcher davantage, s'il commençait, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son dongsaeng.

-Est-ce que t'as déjà pensé à ce que ça ferait si on s'embrassait ? »

_WHAT ?!_ Trop choqué pour répondre, Suga se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux pour voir que Jungkook arborait maintenant un sourire _charmeur_. Il était tellement sexy qu'il se demandait encore comment il arrivait à se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ce petit était trop aguicheur et il n'en avait même pas conscience. Ou peut-être que si vu la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste là ?

-Alors ? », le pressa Jungkook.

-Je… c'est-à-dire que… raah Kookie, à quoi tu joues au juste là ? », s'agaça Suga en reculant. « Je t'ai déjà dit que toi et moi ça ne sera jamais possible. C'est pour ton bien. »

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma brusquement alors que ses yeux roulaient et il s'en voulut de le repousser comme ça. Mais valait mieux le blesser un peu maintenant que lui faire_ vraiment_ mal plus tard. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter d'être celui qui le briserait en mille morceaux. Parce que s'ils sortaient ensemble, c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer.

-… Ouais parce que t'es pas le genre de personne à aimer, parce que tu me feras souffrir, parce que je suis trop jeune et innocent, parce que tu préfères écarter les gens plutôt que de les avoir près de toi pour t'aider, _blablabla_… Ouais je sais tout ça. Mais me dis pas que c'est pour mon bien Suga, t'en sais rien ! »

Jungkook était énervé, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux brillants d'une lueur trop vive, mais tellement significative. Celle de quelqu'un qui _aime. _

-T'as aucune idée de ce qui serait le mieux pour moi. Si tu me laissais faire, je pourrais te montrer que nous deux, c'est possible. », continua le jeune homme.

Les paroles de Jungkook sonnaient agréablement dans ses oreilles. Le garçon était si sincère que Suga avait presque envie de croire à ce qu'il disait. Il pouvait même percevoir un futur heureux avec lui à ses côtés. Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne savait pas comment aimer, il ne connaissait que l'amour violent et noir. On ne lui avait appris que ça.

-J'sais pas Kookie. », répondit-il, hésitant vraiment.

Il avait tellement envie d'essayer, J-Hope lui avait même dit une fois qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui lui ferait comprendre le vrai sens du mot amour. Et sur le coup, il avait juste ri. Mais maintenant, il doutait. D'un côté le sourire de Jungkook lui criait de franchir le pas et d'un autre, les cicatrices sur son corps le ramenaient à la réalité, _sa_ réalité.

-Laisse-moi essayer, hyung. »

Le visage plein de confiance, Jungkook contourna la caisse pour s'approcher de lui. Suga sentit son souffle s'accélérer en le regardant venir vers lui avec des yeux déterminés et tellement intenses. Il savait ce que le garçon s'apprêtait à faire et même s'il devait tout arrêter comme d'habitude, il était totalement figé. Puis avec douceur, Jungkook pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Suga ferma les yeux, laissant venir toutes les sensations agréables que lui procurait le jeune homme alors que la langue du garçon rencontrait la sienne, lui envoyant une décharge de frissons. C'était bon, vraiment bon, et il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence que ça lui faisait incroyablement de bien. Il se sentait serein pour la première fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers de gars qu'il rencontrait en boîte, juste pour coucher. C'était plein de tendresse et… d'amour.

Ils finirent pas se séparer et Suga se trouva encore plus paumé qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était impressionnant à quel point Jungkook lui retournait le cerveau.

-Avoue, c'était trop bien ! », lança Jungkook avec un grand sourire adorable.

-C'était_… pas mal_. », répondit-il, ne pouvant que lui sourire en retour.

x

Il était heureux. Pour la première depuis… depuis toujours en fait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à être totalement satisfait, une pointe d'anxiété venait lui titiller l'estomac. Il se tourna vers Jungkook qui dormait pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa tempe et se leva pour attraper son caleçon et son pantalon qui étaient restés au sol.

-Hyung… », murmura Jungkook. Il l'avait sûrement réveillé en sortant du lit.

-Mh ? »

-Ca veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Un peu surpris par la question, Suga pivota pour lui faire face avant de se rapprocher du lit pour s'asseoir dessus. Il avait tellement envie de dire oui. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'avec Jungkook il ne déconnerait pas. Son côté sombre semblait enfoui au fin fond de lui pour ne laisser place qu'à… de la joie. La preuve, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme un demeuré depuis quelques jours.

Mais il ne se leurrait pas. La nouveauté c'était bien, mais ça ne durait jamais. Avec le temps, après plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines ou plusieurs mois, resterait-il le gentil et sage Suga ? Car même si maintenant il se sentait bien, ses profondes douleurs étaient toujours là. Et elles finiraient par ressortir un jour ou l'autre, comme elles le faisaient _à chaque fois_.

-T'aimerais ça ? », demanda-t-il sans pour autant pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son esprit disait non, mais son corps criait l'inverse. En vérité, il avait vraiment envie de pouvoir sentir, toucher, caresser, respirer Jungkook sans avoir de barrières. C'était presque plus fort que lui, il y avait quelque chose de physique entre eux, c'était indéniable.

-T'imagines pas à quel point. »

Il ferma les yeux alors que la phrase de Jungkook résonnait doucement dans sa tête, le rendant presque euphorique. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça, de ressentir un truc si fort que même sa raison ne pourrait l'empêcher de résister. Et en même temps, c'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

-D'accord. Mais je te préviens Jungkook, viens pas te plaindre si je te fais souffrir. », dit-il, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son dongsaeng.

Jungkook se mit à sourire, un sourire tellement lumineux, qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes et ses dents de lapins trop mignonnes. Il acquiesça en silence, essayant de se contrôler mais Suga voyait bien à quel point il était content. Satisfait, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en fermant les yeux. Savoir que c'était lui, Min Suga, qui rendait Jungkook plein de bonheur, lui procurait des sensations tellement plaisantes.

-Je prends le risque. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit les lèvres de Jungkook lui frôler la bouche avant de l'embrasser clairement. Aussitôt, Suga referma ses bras sur le garçon pour l'attirer à lui et le serrer fort.

A ce moment là, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur.

x

Tout en se lavant les mains, Suga réfléchissait à sa relation avec Jungkook. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et pour l'instant, tout allait bien. C'était tellement parfait qu'il avait un peu mis ses craintes de côté. Peut-être que lui était différent après tout.

La sonnerie de son appartement le força à revenir à la réalité. Il ferma le robinet alors qu'il appelait Jungkook.

-C'est le livreur, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait. Mon porte feuille est sur la table basse. »

-Ok hyung ! »

Suga s'essuya les mains et retourna dans le salon. Il entendit vaguement Jungkook pouffer de rire quand il passa derrière lui pendant qu'il payait le livreur. Une bonne odeur lui chatouilla agréablement les narines et il s'installa dans le canapé en attendant son repas.

-Et voilàààà~ », s'exclama Jungkook en déposant les deux boîtes en carton et la bouteille de coca sur la table basse.

-Oh _yes_ ! », répondit-il, attrapant un bout de poulet frit sans perdre de temps.

Il se brûla un peu la langue mais il avait trop faim pour attendre que ça refroidisse. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, trop occupé à dévorer les morceaux de volaille.

-Au fait hyung, t'es trop mignon sur ta photo d'identité. », dit Jungkook la bouche encore pleine. « Et ton vrai prénom c'est Yungi ? Je savais pas… »

Comme brulé au vif, Suga se figea tout entier et le morceau de poulet qu'il tenait glissa de ses doigts pour s'écraser lamentablement par terre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu ce prénom ? Il se demandait même comment il avait encore son ancienne carte dans son porte feuille, avec ce prénom qu'il avait fini par changer.

-_NON_. Mon nom est Min Suga. », répondit-il froidement, les yeux rivés sur la table.

Toutes les douleurs du passé refaisaient surface. Tous les coups, les blessures, les cris, les pleurs… tout ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui revenaient le hanter plus fort et plus violemment que d'habitude. Il avait du mal à respirer et il avait juste envie de tout casser dans l'appartement.

-Est-ce que… », commença doucement Jungkook, la voix basse et douce comme quand on parle à un enfant. « … ça a un rapport avec…_ ça_ ? »

Suga baissa la tête pour regarder la cicatrice qui marquait la peau de sa cuisse. Ces blessures étaient des rappels, comme si son paternel était toujours là, prêt à le frapper s'il faisait, disait une connerie. _T'as encore fait une bêtise Yungi…_, entendait-il dans sa tête comme si son père était devant lui. Bien qu'il avait essayé un milliard de fois, il n'avait jamais réussi à _oublier_.

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Il se sentait incapable de parler, il avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Ca faisait tellement mal.

-Raconte-moi. », insista Jungkook, le regard bienveillant.

Puis le garçon posa une main sur sa joue et pendant un court instant, Suga se sentit mieux.

-Si je te le dis, tu vas partir en courant. »

-Et si je te promets que non ? »

Il hésita. Longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n'en parlait jamais, pas de ça. Il l'avait fait une deux fois dans sa vie et même si la première fois ça s'était bien passé, pour l'autre, ça avait été un véritable cauchemar. Les gens jugeaient sans essayer de comprendre. Pourtant, il arrivait presque à croire qu'avec Jungkook se serait différent. Après tout, le garçon était une personne intelligente.

-Comme tu voudras. », finit-il par dire, remontant le bas de son tee-shirt.

Il ne savait pas comment faire. C'était si dur et il avait tellement honte. Finalement, après être resté longtemps silencieux, il lui raconta tout. Toutes les baffes, les coups de pieds, puis les coups de ceintures, de fouet… son père était bourré d'idées quand il s'agissait de le punir. Puis, il se leva et baissa le haut de son caleçon pour révéler une cicatrice plus grosse, plus profonde et plus douloureuse que les autres.

-Et celle là… ». Il fit une pause. Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, il avait la tête qui tournait et une violente envie de vomir. « C'est le coup de couteau que je me suis pris quand j'ai voulu protéger ma mère. Malgré toutes ces années, c'est celle qui me fait encore mal. C'était sa manière d'aimer, mon géniteur ne savait pas faire autrement qu'en nous faisant du mal. »

Cette fois il s'arrêta complètement. Il ne pouvait pas en dire davantage, il n'arrivait pas à encaisser la douleur qui lui broyait les tripes et le cœur. Il avait mis trop de temps à la protéger, il avait eu trop peur et s'était manifesté trop tard. Il eut la furieuse envie de pleurer mais comme d'habitude, il préférait se retenir.

Il releva finalement les yeux pour voir que Jungkook avaient les yeux humides de larmes. Sa tête était baissée et son teint était devenu plus pâle. Aussitôt, Suga s'en voulu, le garçon était peut-être trop jeune pour encaisser tout ça.

-Jungkook… si tu veux partir, c'est le moment. »

Il n'avait pas envie. Au contraire, il voulait garder le garçon près de lui, le serrer contre lui, sentir tout son amour, le vrai, le beau. Il voulait plus que tout être avec Jungkook et sentir son regard bienveillant encore et encore.

-T'es fou... », souffla Jungkook, la voix un peu brisée par les larmes. « Ca me donne encore plus envie de rester. »

Alors qu'il disait ça, le garçon s'était approché pour enfouir sa tête sur son torse. Suga sentit un truc en lui, un truc puissant, un truc incroyable et alors qu'il refermait ses bras sur le corps de Jungkook, il comprit que cette fois c'était sûr, il était totalement tombé amoureux.

x

La fête battait son plein dans le club et Suga avait trop bu. Jungkook était parti à Busan pour deux semaines, laissant un grand vide en lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'attacher autant à quelqu'un, encore moins tomber amoureux… mais c'était un fait maintenant : il en était raide dingue.

Ne pas pouvoir le voir, ni le toucher, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas quitter d'une semelle pendant presque trois mois, il avait du mal à accepter. Il attrapa son verre, il fallait qu'il comble son manque, du moins qu'il pense à autre chose. Après avoir vidé son cocktail, il se leva en titubant un peu et se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs qui bougeaient au rythme de _Thank you_. Il n'eut aucun mal à se mettre dans l'ambiance alors qu'il s'approchait de l'énorme enceinte.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la mélodie. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti, alors ça lui faisait du bien. J-Hope était parti danser depuis un moment déjà et il n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Chacun faisait sa vie de son côté et de temps en temps ils se rejoignaient.

Alors que la musique passait maintenant à_ Talk that talk_, il sentit quelqu'un se coller à lui. Non, _se_ _frotter_ plutôt. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux mais ne recula pas pour autant. Son regard s'arrondit quand il découvrit le jeune homme qui venait de se tourner pour lui faire face.

-Salut hyung ! »

-Ji… _Jimin_ ? », répondit Suga, encore surpris.

Jimin était un mec avec qui il avait couché il y a longtemps. Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait toujours ses joues rondes de bébé, même si on voyait qu'il avait mûrit. Mais surtout, il dansait toujours aussi bien et aussi _chaudement _qu'avant. Une légère excitation commença à monter en lui quand il se rappela la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Jimin.

-Ca fait longtemps. », dit le garçon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec envie.

Suga lui adressa un sourire charmeur sans pouvoir se retenir. C'était mal mais l'alcool lui brouillait le cerveau et l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement.

-C'est vrai. »

-Alors tu te souviens de moi. C'est bien. »

Jimin n'ajouta rien de plus mais s'approcha pour danser très, très près de lui. Suga le regarda faire, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de le repousser. Le garçon était trop sexy et en plus, il semblait avoir autant envie que lui de renouveler leur expérience.

Il passa une main dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus et il sentit que Jimin était déjà excité, ce qui lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il se mit à sourire avant de presser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Jimin lui laissa aussitôt l'accès à sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent avec envie.

-Suga ! »

_Shit._ Avec difficulté, il s'arrêta et repoussa légèrement Jimin, juste assez pour voir son meilleur pote le regarder avec des yeux noirs.

-Quoi ? », demanda-t-il avec humeur.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être déranger dans un tel moment et surtout pas quand il avait autant bu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ! », s'énerva J-Hope séparant Jimin qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. « T'as pensé à Jungkook ? »

Suga serra sa mâchoire. Il se tourna vers Jimin pour lui demander de l'attendre un peu plus loin et planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je fais ? », demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour défier J-Hope.

-Il ne mérite pas ça. Je croyais que tu l'aimais ! », répondit son ami sans se laisser intimider. « Joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Suga… »

Bien sur qu'il aimait Jungkook mais son envie était trop forte pour qu'il résiste. Son petit-ami n'était pas là, il se sentait seul. Et puis il faisait ce qu'il voulait, personne ne devait lui dicter sa conduite. _Personne._ Il s'était trop soumis pour le faire encore. Il adorait J-Hope, mais il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

-Tu fais chier Hope. J'fais ce que j'veux. »

Il allait partir quand une main lui attrapa le poignet avec force pour le stopper et il se tourna lentement, essayant de calmer la colère qui menaçait d'exploser.

-NON ! », répondit son meilleur ami. « Arrête de faire le con. Je te laisserai pas faire. »

J-Hope savait qu'il s'énervait facilement et le stopper quand il avait_ vraiment_ envie de quelque chose, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il tenta de dégager son bras de sa poigne mais J-Hope resserra sa prise avec un 'non, j'ai dit' bien trop directif à son goût.

-Lâche-moi ! », lâcha Suga mais son meilleur ami résista.

Complètement énervé à présent, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et asséna un coup de poing dans le visage de J-Hope qui recula sous le coup de la surprise.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, ignorant la petite masse de gens autour d'eux qui les regardaient avec stupéfaction. J-Hope ne cligna pas d'un sourcil alors qu'ils se dévisageaient et Suga finit par rompre leur échange. Puis il tourna les talons en soufflant bruyamment et rejoignit Jimin qui l'attendait sagement près du bar. Il glissa une main dans le creux de ses reins pour attirer son attention.

-_Let's go_. », souffla-t-il dans son oreille et le garçon termina son verre avant de le suivre.

x

La culpabilité était insupportable. Maintenant qu'il avait Jungkook devant lui, ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt venait le hanter. Il détestait ça, il détestait vraiment. Il était exactement comme son père, un vrai monstre que ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son amour en faisant du mal. Même si heureusement, ce n'était pas de la même façon.

S'imaginer sans Jungkook c'était dur, mais il lui devait la vérité.

-Hyung, ça va pas ? », demanda innocemment son petit-ami.

Pourquoi était-il si gentil, si doux et si magnifique ? Suga sa haïssait, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté J-Hope en boîte. Il n'était qu'un connard qui allait blesser Jungkook, le mec qui ne devrait jamais avoir à souffrir.

-Non. », répondit-il, ne cherchant pas à mentir.

Il était peut-être un connard, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il allait dire toute la vérité.

-Je… je t'ai… trompé. »

Sa phrase résonna étrangement dans la chambre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, son petit-ami resta figé, encaissant la nouvelle sans rien dire. Le silence de la pièce oppressa Suga qui dut détourner le regard. Il n'assumait pas, il ne voulait pas voir la douleur dans les yeux de Jungkook. _Connard, t'es qu'un connard Suga_.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il se retourna aussitôt que Jungkook lui posa la question. Son regard était incroyablement triste mais pas accusateur. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-J'sais pas. »

Et c'était vrai, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il avait finit sa nuit avec Jimin. Il en avait juste eu envie sur le coup, sans se prendre la tête. Il ne savait pas aimer, il n'avait jamais appris, ou mal. Ce n'était pas une excuse, il le savait, mais il tenta quand même de se convaincre lui-même.

-Je comprendrais que tu me quittes. »

Il grinça des dents alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul. Il aimait Jungkook si fort qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il se sentait bien et heureux. Amoureux. Il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout pour quelques heures de luxure, aussi stupidement.

-Tu t'en veux ? »

La voix de Jungkook était basse, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer et ça lui serra le cœur désagréablement. Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre un mec en or comme lui dans cet état alors…

-Oui. », répondit-il. « Enormément. »

x

Jungkook lui avait pardonné, sans même qu'il ne s'excuse. Il ne le méritait pas, mais il était quand même heureux de ce résultat. Il aurait eu du mal à se passer de lui. Son petit-ami avait pris une toute la place dans son cœur et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, c'était presque l'heure de la fermeture. Il devait rejoindre Jungkook chez lui pour la soirée vu que le garçon ne travaillait pas, mais avant ça il avait un truc important à faire. Et ça le stressait toujours un peu, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il patienta encore quelques minutes, compta sa caisse, rangea les quelques cds et magazines qui trainaient par-ci par-là, puis ferma tout à clé, éteignit les lumières et sortit du magasin pour prendre le métro. Il rejoignit la station Hongik University en peu de temps et son cœur s'accéléra quand l'immeuble où vivait son meilleur ami se dessina sous ses yeux.

Il prit son temps pour y arriver, il n'aimait pas s'excuser. C'était toujours difficile, encore plus quand il s'agissait de J-Hope et de ses conneries. Finalement, il sonna et quelques minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami lui ouvrit la porte sans un sourire.

-Salut. », dit-il, gêné. « Mon pote j'suis… déso… »

-C'est bon, c'est bon. », le coupa J-Hope. « Aller viens boire une bière. »

Suga sentit toute son appréhension s'envoler et il remercia intérieurement son meilleur ami qui, malgré le temps et ses réactions à la con, continuait de lui pardonner et d'être toujours là pour lui. Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. De les avoir tous les deux, en fait. Il s'installa dans la canapé et J-Hope disparu un instant avant de revenir avec les deux bouteilles en verre dans les mains.

-Tu lui as parlé ? », demanda J-Hope en lui tendant une bière.

-Ouais, il m'a pardonné. J'suis vraiment chanceux. »

J-Hope se mit à sourire, un peu tristement, c'était bizarre.

-Ouais, il n'est pas comme les autres. »

-J'ai déconné. Plus jamais je referais ça. », ajouta Suga, un peu pour se convaincre lui-même. « Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. »

x

Ses bonnes résolutions ne durèrent pas. A peine un mois plus tard, il se retrouvait de nouveau avec Jimin. Il l'avait encore croisé par hasard, dans un CU où il était venu acheter une boîte de ramen. Le garçon l'avait dragué dès qu'il l'avait vu et Suga, trop faible s'était laissé faire.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était l'alcool cette fois. Ni le manque. Non, il n'avait absolument aucune excuse pourtant, une force qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le poussait à caresser le corps de Jimin, bloqué entre lui et le mur de sa chambre. _Tu feras jamais rien de bien Yungi_, il pouvait entendre la voix de son géniteur, _tu n'es qu'un bon à rien_.

-Hyung, t'es vraiment beau et excitant. »

Les paroles de Jimin le calmèrent un peu. Avec un sourire prédateur, il releva la tête pour l'emballer avec force. Puis, le garçon le poussa sur le lit et Suga se laissa tomber dessus en se laissant faire. Alors que Jimin lécher son cou, il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur la casquette préférée de Jungkook.

En un instant, une culpabilité monstre lui saisit les tripes mais il préféra ignorer ce sentiment en ravageant les lèvres attirantes de Jimin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il se sentait incapable d'arrêter. _Jamais personne ne t'aimera Yungi_, continuait-il d'entendre.

Il se laissa complètement faire quand le jeune homme se recula un peu pour ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de son jean. Il avait besoin de faire taire cette voix, et les gestes pressés de Jimin lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de précieux.

-Su.. _Suga_ ? »

La voix étranglée le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il se releva pour voir que Jungkook se tenait près de la porte. Sans attendre, il repoussa Jimin qui tomba sur la moquette dans une exclamation douloureuse.

-Il est temps de partir Jimin. », lança Suga à l'attention du jeune homme qui se relevait, les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage de Jungkook.

Jimin ne protesta et attrapa ses affaires pour s'enfouir de la maison au plus vite, bousculant son petit ami au passage. Mais Jungkook ne dit rien, et continua de l'observer sans comprendre.

-Ecoute, je… », tenta Suga en s'approchant de lui.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Suga bloqua quand Jungkook recula d'un pas.

-Parce que je ne sais pas faire autrement. Pour moi il n'y a pas d'amour sans souffrances. Parce que j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de faire ça. J'suis un monstre. J'suis qu'un bon à rien Jungkook ! »

Le regard de Jungkook était trop intense et plein de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à réellement identifier. De la tristesse, de la déception, de la colère peut-être aussi. Mais malgré tout ça, il pouvait distinguer de l'amour au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

-L'amour n'a pas à être comme ça, hyung. Arrête de croire que tu es comme ton père, je te connais, je sais qui tu es. T'es quelqu'un de bien même si t'essaye de te prouver le contraire. T'as beau te persuader que tu es comme lui, moi je sais que c'est faux. T'as peur mais tu n'a pas à l'être. »

Jungkook paraissait soudain plus âgé. Il avait oublié à quel point le garçon était intelligent et il se sentit soudain tout petit, comme s'il redevenait l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu être. Il était incroyablement triste aussi. Jamais il n'avait reçu autant d'amour et autant de compréhension. Il se sentait nul et il réalisa brutalement que son petit-ami avait raison.

Il n'était pas mauvais. Il n'était pas son père. Il n'avait donc pas de raison de faire ça.

Alors qu'il comprenait lentement que les paroles de son père avaient été plus puissantes qu'il ne le croyait, un énorme sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et il se mit à pleurer. Il versa toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu toutes ses années, celles qu'il s'était promis de ne plus lâcher alors qu'il se faisait frapper et insulter encore et encore.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il se sentit faible mais Jungkook le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Puis, il l'aida à s'asseoir par terre et le prit dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux avec une délicatesse infinie. _Tu n'es pas comme lui_, se mit-il à répéter pour le calmer. _T'es quelqu'un de bien Suga_.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps qu'il eut du mal à s'arrêter. Puis, les larmes finirent enfin par se tarir et il releva la tête pour voir que Jungkook le regardait avec ses yeux bienveillants.

-Arrête tes conneries Suga et je te promets que je serais à toi pour toujours. », murmura son petit-ami.

Pour lui répondre, Suga se redressa, passa une main sur sa joue avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. _Plus jamais_, pensa-t-il en l'embrassant. _Je te le promets_.

Jungkook n'était vraiment pas comme les autres et il se rendait enfin compte, que lui aussi, il était quelqu'un de bien.

x

END


End file.
